


Ilusión

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ver a Sanji cocinar con esmero no era algo fuera de lo común, lo que resultaba extraño era presenciar tanta dedicación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilusión

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen** : Ver a Sanji cocinar con esmero no era algo fuera de lo común, lo que resultaba extraño era presenciar tanta dedicación.  
>  **Clasificación** : PG 13  
>  **Notas** : Y… el primer BL tenía que ser de estos dos :3  
>  **Actualización** : 25 de septiembre de 2013
> 
> * * *
> 
> **#7 Ilusión.  
>  [Sanji & Usopp; BL; 437 palabras]**
> 
> * * *

Ver a Sanji cocinar con esmero no era algo fuera de lo común, lo que resultaba extraño era presenciar tanta dedicación. Si fuera el cumpleaños de Nami o Robin sería hasta comprensible, pero nada parecía justificar tamaña entrega.

Cada uno fue recibiendo su postre de acuerdo al orden de terminación. Por lo general los menos trabajados salían antes, así que a nadie le sorprendió —aunque Luffy se quejó— de que Zoro fuera el primero.

Al final siempre quedaba lo mejor; era un sistema al que el capitán se oponía con fervor, odiaba quedar entre los últimos. Usopp no supo cómo tomarlo, lo usual era competir con Zoro en la escala de valores del cocinero, sin embargo en esa ocasión todavía no tenía el suyo, y le daba vergüenza quedar a lo último junto con Robin y Nami, no obstante también le hacía ilusionarse.

El anhelo fue mayor cuando Sanji miró hacia donde estaba él, con una sonrisa cálida y efímera que le obligó a mirar hacia los lados, como si estuviera buscando un jarrón donde esconderse.

Fue peor cuando decidió abrir la boca, hundiéndole en una dulce vergüenza.

—Y el mejor de todos… será para ti.

Sonrió, pero no se atrevió a estirar la mano cuando el cocinero lo hizo. Y menos mal, porque enseguida comprendió quién era la destinataria de esas sonrisas y ese postre, pues Nami estaba tras su espalda.

—Gracias, Sanji —dijo ella colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Usopp para poder estirarse y alcanzar el plato.

Usopp bajó la vista al suelo de madera mientras la sonrisa en sus labios iba borrándose con lentitud. El cocinero dejó escapar un suspiro, no en balde lo había dejado a lo último. Hasta Robin tenía su plato esmerado.

—Lo siento, ahora te haré otro —A Usopp le costó darse cuenta que le hablaba a él, sin embargo en la cocina ya no había nadie; todos estaban afuera, degustando el postre— y ese sí será el mejor.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Temió preguntarlo, no obstante necesitaba aferrarse a la realidad.

—Es tu cumpleaños.

—Pero no soy una de tus chicas.

—No —admitió dándole una calada al cigarrillo—, pero… podrías ser mi chico.

El tirador pestañeó, tratando de encontrarle sentido a esas palabras. Lo tenía, sin embargo le apabullaba entenderlo. Sanji lo miró con picardía, como si estuviera diciéndole con el azul del ojo que lo _sabía_. Siempre lo supo. Nada más necesitaba de tiempo para asimilarlo. Y que hubiera esperado al cumpleaños de Usopp para darle una respuesta solo se debía a que era un romántico incurable.

Uno cursi, pero a Usopp le gustaba así.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
